In a mobile communication device, such as a cellular phone and the like, radio frequency signals are transmitted and received via antenna terminals, and a radio frequency switch is provided to handle the switching between signals. The radio frequency switch includes a switch circuit, which switches paths of the radio frequency signals, and a control circuit which controls the switch circuit. Recently, n-type MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors) have been used in the switch circuit.
However, an insertion loss may increase when these n-type MOSFETs have a high on-resistance.